Marry and Everyone's World
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: I really love my friends and I treasure the days we go through together! I wouldn't forget them, no matter what!


**My first Kagerou Project fanfiction! FINALLY! This story is to our well-loved member no. 4 of the Mekakushi Dan, Marry! Happy birthday, you ball of fluff! Keep on being the cute and loving girl you are!**

**(also I saw somewhere that it's Takane's birthday as well?! GAWD CAN'T IGNORE THAT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKANE DAISUKI! HOPE ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE AND THAT YOU GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HARUKA WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO TELL HIM!)**

* * *

"H-Haruka you idiot!" Screamed a blushing Takane, pushing a confused Haruka away.

"Hmm... Not this... Not that... AHHHHH!" Shouted a frustrated Momo, scribbling out what she had written down as lyrics for her new song.

"Obasan, will you keep it down?" Said an annoyed Hibiya.

"I'm not an obasan!" Retorted Momo.

"Hey Danchou, what's today's dinner gonna be?" Asked Kano.

"Shut up, you'll know when it's dinnertime." Replied Kido.

"Ehhh~-"

As you could see, it was quite a loud day at the Mekakushi Dan hideout.

"Everyone! Marry's sleeping! We don't want to wake her!" Said Seto. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"Sorry..." Said Shintaro. Momo walked over to the sleeping Marry on the nearby coach to check on her. She was sleeping soundly.

"Mm? What's this?" She asked, picking up a pink notebook resting beside Marry. It had a pattern of white dots and was labeled "Marry and Everyone's World". Everyone crowded over and looked at it.

"Should I open it?" Asked Momo. Receiving approval from everyone, she opened the notebook. The group clustered around and strained to read the content.

_Marry and Everyone's World_

_ By Marry Kozakura_

_ E-Eto! I'm Marry! And I'm writing down the adventures of me and my friends! Oh! Um, I have to introduce them, right?_

_ Um... The first member of our Mekakushi Dan is Tsubomi Kido! We all call her Kido, and she's our leader! Even though she may look really scary and even like a boy, she's really really kind and cares for everyone! She's really reliable too! And she's really good at cooking! She cooks our dinners and they are re~ally good! Konoha always eats 5 plates! _

_ The second member is Kousuke Seto! Like Kido, we all call him by his last name! Seto is the one who led me to Mekakushi Dan! He's a really kind-hearted person and was the only person who wasn't afraid of me because of my Medusa heritage! He was my first friend and I really care for him! _

_ Our third member is Shuuya Kano! We call him by his last name like Kido and Seto! Oh, they're brothers and sister, by the way! Kano is always joking around and being injured by Kido! Once, Kano said something annoying and Kido punched him in the stomach so hard that doubled over and fell on the floor, withering in pain! Although that looked like it really, really hurt, it was kinda funny. He's usually really really annoying, but he's a good person! _

Kano winced at the memory of getting punched in the stomach.

"Kido, that punch that time really hurt! More than usual!" He wined. Kido rolled her eyes.

"Serves you right. Your comment was stupid and useless, anyways." She replied with no mercy in her voice.

_I'm the fourth member! I joined after Seto showed me the world and I soon became friends with everyone! I'm really happy to have these friends! I really wish that the times with everyone would extend endlessly...!_

_ Momo Kisaragi is our fifth member! Momo's really really nice and energetic! The singing Momo is re~ally cool! At her concerts, which we all go to together, she seems to be sparkling with a really energetic aura! Although she can be clumsy at times, like me! Ehehe..._

_ The sixth member is Ene! She's a computer program who lives in Shintaro, the seventh member's, computer and phone. She was a human before, and she was called Takane Enomoto! I'm not sure how she got turned into a computer program though... Ene's really energetic and hyper and really fun to hang around with! Once Ene hacked into everyone else's Facebook accounts and made a yaoi scene! That was really funny!_

The boys (Shintaro, Kano, Seto and Hibiya; Haruka wasn't involved in that situation) all shuddered at the memory. Takane was doubling over with laughter.

"Oh, your reactions were priceless! OH MY GOD THAT WAS GOLDEN!" She said, laughing uncontrollably.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Shouted Shintaro, shutting his eyes and wishing the memory to go away.

_The seventh member is Shintaro Kisaragi! He seemed kinda strange and scary at first, but he's a nice guy! And he's really smart! He's sometimes really sarcastic though... Also, he likes staying home, like me! He has a weird attachment to coke..? He's really good friends with Ayano! _

_The eighth member is Hibiya Amamiya! He's a nice person although sometimes he calls Momo "obasan"... I don't think Momo likes that... Also, he can be a little rash in his thinking. But, but! He's a good kid!_

"Make that sometimes 'always'!" Said Momo, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Hibiya.

_The ninth member is Konoha! He's kind of a cyber-like being. Konoha really really likes food! He would eat at least 5 plates of food at dinnertime so Kido always has to prepare a lot! He, like Ene, was human before. He was called Haruka Kokonose. He and Ene are really close! I heard they were in the same class at school before..._

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Shouted Takane, blushing. "It's not like we're really really close!" Haruka blinked and his expression turned sad.

"Does Takane hate me?" He asked, depressed. Takane blushed harder.

"I-It's not like I hate you or anything...!" She said. Haruka smiled.

"Good! Because I love Takane!" He said cheerfully. Takane's whole face exploded red.

"W-W-W-W-WHA...!" She stuttered. "HARUKA YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, squeezing Haruka's cheeks as hard as she could.

"Ow ow ow-! Takane, that hurts!" He said.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you lovers' public display of affection, but let's continue reading what Marry wrote." Said Kano.

"We're not lo -" Takane started, but with a harsh glance from Kido she stopped talking. The group continued reading.

_Mm... Yesterday we all went to the amusement park to celebrate everything coming back to normal, which included Ene and Konoha getting their bodies back and Ayano and Hiyori coming back. Kano suggested we all go on the roller coasters first. I really enjoyed it, but Shintaro was screaming really really loud! It was kind of funny and interesting! Kido was also trembling a little. _

Shintaro and Kido shuddered at the memory of the ride they had been on the day before. Kano was trying hard to hold back his laughter, but failed. Kido glared at him and slammed a fist into his stomach, and he stopped laughing immediately.

_ We all went to the haunted house too. It was really really creepy! I hid behind Seto the whole time. I hope he didn't mind... Kido was screaming the whole time. I had a lot of fun! It was always a dream to go to an amusement park with all my friends!_

_ Eto... That's it for now, I guess! I really love my friends and I treasure the days we go through together! I wouldn't forget them, no matter what! Thank you, Kido, for being kind to me! Thank you, Seto, for being my first friend and for showing me how wonderful the world is! Thank you, Kano, for making my days fun and enjoyable! Thank you, Momo, for being such a good friend to me! Thank you, Ene, for being by my side! Thank you, Shintaro, for accompanying me through anything! Thank you, Hibiya, for your persistence in anything! Thank you, Konoha, for accepting me as a friend! Thank you, everyone, for everything!_

There was a small silence after everyone finished reading. Marry's cute words had really warmed their hearts and it brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Huh? What's happening, everyone?" said a cute voice. Everyone turned around to see that Marry had woken up and was staring at them with a questioning look on her face. She realized that they had read her notebook and smiled sheepishly and cutely.

"Ehehe..."

* * *

**A pretty short story, but I hope it has entertained you! Read and review please! **

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
